Chess Game
by jewzeejew
Summary: A rainy day turns into a little friendly competition.


**I was watching old episode of Naruto, (Still like the manga better) and this idea popped into my head.**

**Alternate Universe Status. **

**Its 4 am and I should be sleeping. Well, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Why is it raining again?" he asked with a sigh.

"Do you want me to answer that seriously or sarcastically? Your choice" she responds.

"God you're annoying."

"That's what they pay me for."

He is sitting by the window staring out the window at the pouring rain. He made it to her apartment just before it started raining. They were _supposed_ to meet up with a group of her friends for a movie, but it seems that wont be happening considering no one in the bunch has a car and the subway is no doubt flooded because of the down pour.

She was sitting on the couch with a medical textbook in her lap and her computer on the table in front of her. She was looking at the words but not absorbing a thing. Not that it mattered. She already knew the chapter inside out and reading it wont further her understanding. Studying, like him, wasn't really her thing. She only keeps the textbooks out to make it look like she's busy so people don't bother her when she doesn't want to anything. Like right now.

"So what do we do now?" he asks.

"Whatever. I honestly don't care. I'm too tired to care."

"You're always to tired to care"

"As are you."

He's silent. He wanders off into the kitchen. Looks in the fridge. The usual; yogurt, tons of fruit and seltzer. Nothing of interest. He leaves the kitchen and heads to the hallway closet. He doesn't really expect to find anything, only towels and the like. He just needs to find _something_ to do. Just as he is about to close the door, he spots something of interest in the closet.

"Hey! What's that box on the top shelf?" he calls to her.

"What?" she yells back.

Not wanting to yell, he walks back into the living room. "That box, on the top shelf of the hallway closet."

"Um…a chess set?"

"Chess?"

"Yes, you know, checker board, kings, queens, nights, rooks, etc. Chess. A game of logic and thinking ahead. Problem solving if you will. Test your wits against your friends. Prove you're smarter. Ma…" she is cut off.

"You want to play me?"

"Eh, no."

"Oh, come on. Scared you might lose." He says teasingly.

"No, I know I'll lose. I'm horrible at chess. I always lose unless I'm playing against a four year old and even then I barely win."

"Oh come on. You're _almost_ as smart as me. You _may_ be able to win."

"Almost, psh. I'm as smart if not smarter than you."

He goes back to the hallway closet and removes the box from the top shelf. He comes back and sets it down on the table in front of her and sits down on the floor opposite her.

"Prove it."

"I really would rather not."

"Oh come on. One game." She is still hesitant.

"We can make it interesting if that will get you to play."

"Why are you being so persistent all of a sudden. This is very unlike you."

"If I win, you have to admit I'm smarter and if you win, I have to admit you're smarter."

"That's a weak bet."

"Then you come up with something better." She goes into thought and a smile appears on her face. She takes the textbook off of her lap and closes her computer and puts them both to the side. She then sits down between the couch and table across form him.

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this."

He smirks, "Because you can't resist a challenge."

She sighs. "If I win, every time we go out, for a month, you have to pay for me. If you win, I'll come to your apartment every night for a month and make you dinner."

He could not resist such an easy win and such a sweet prize. A month of home cooked meals, awesome. She had learned to cook from her father and although her fridge is mostly empty, she almost always goes out and buys ingredients to make herself a delicious dinner.

"Deal." They shake on it.

He opens the box. It's more of a chest really. Shiny wood. Neither are sure as to what kind. It's shiny, and it's wood, that's all that matters. It was a college graduation/congrats on getting into med school present from her brother. Both of them knew she would never use it, but it's nice to have a nice chess set, even if it's never used.

He finishes setting up the board. He gave her the white pieces, so she would go first.

"How sweet of you, giving me the first move" she said sarcastically.

"I try. And not that it will do you any good."

"Yeah, yeah."

And the game begins. Pawns move. Rooks capture knights. Towers capture rooks. After about ten minutes, it's clear who the winner is. She knocks down her king to signify her forfeit.

"You're no fun. I was just about to pin you in checkmate."

"Exactly why I forfeited."

"Exactly why you're no fun."

"Feh. I'm going to take a nap. You're welcome to take a nap of your own on the couch until the rain stops if you so please."

"Uh, uh, uh, not so fast. I won, you have to make me dinner for a month remember?"

"No dipshit, I forgot. You want your dinner right now? I can make you a fruit salad if you so wish master. But if you want a proper dinner I suggest you wait until it stops raining so I can go out and get ingredients for a proper dinner." She then goes into her room and shuts the door.

He lies down on the couch and smiles thinking of the totally awesome dinner he will have tonight and for a month.

_End._

* * *

**I'm not telling you who "she" or "he is. Its up to you to interpret it as you will.**


End file.
